Bloody Romance
by KBD99
Summary: For arashi wolf princess's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for arashi wolf princess's birthday. This isn't a oneshot and if you got a problem fuck you and have a nice day :). If you are of the younger audience, stop reading now because a hell of a lot of vulgar language and sexual scenes. So you can't blame me if you get scarred for life. I just want to say, I personally never read any of arashi wolf princess's stories but I was requested to make a story by vampygurl402 and at first I was like what am I going to write about. Then this hit me, I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Brick POV:

"Brick, I expect you to not fail me this time around.", said MoJo who was lecturing me about how it was my incompetent leading that always led to our defeat.

"Listen MoJoke, if it weren't for us the Puffs would of killed you or locked you up for good.", I said grabbing his throat. I started to apply pressure and he started flailing around.

"Brick, we still need banana breath or did you forget.", said Boomer. I hated it when Boomer was right, he used to be the stupid one but since he started going to the library he got a lot smarter. I let go of MoJo's neck and he dropped to the floor coughing and panting.

"Boomer, shut the fuck up before I hit you so hard in the face you'll be shitting your out own teeth.", I threatened. He merely put his hands up in defense.

"When are we going to fight the girls?", asked Butch cracking his knuckles.

"When they get here, I don't know what's taking them so long though.", I said. Just then the roof busted open and there stood the girls.

"Give it up Ruffs, you know you can't beat us. We're on a winning streak, 3 straight battles against you punks.", said Blossom with a sense of pride in her voice.

"Butch, Boomer take twiddle bitch and twiddle cunt out for a walk around the park.", I said.

"Wait, which one am I?", asked Bubbles in a serious manner.

"I believe you're twiddle bitch!", said Boomer as he tackled her outside.

"Bubbles!", screamed Buttercup in concern.

"I wouldn't worry about her, you have bigger problems on your hands.", I said. I then snapped my fingers and Butch did the same as Boomer and tackled BC outside.

"So Brickie I guess that leaves me and you.", said Blossom winking at me sarcastically.

"Oh good, you dolled yourself up. Because I'm taking you to a ballroom blitz!", I said and charged at her. She did the same and when we reached each other, out fists collided. She went to go kick me in the head, but I easily ducked under it. She was wearing a skirt that day but when I ducked I saw her virgin pussy. I then punched her in the nose which sent her back about 5 feet.

"Aren't you the naughty one. Not wearing any panties are we?", I said laughing at her. She then got really embarrassed and blushed.

"I didn't have any clean ones, and I was in a rush.", she said in a hurry trying to make an excuse.

"Babe, if you wanted to fuck me you should of just asked.", I said mocking her. She got really pissed at that one and charged me again. I dodged a punch aimed at my face put was kneed in the gut. When I bent over in pain she round house kicked me in the head, which sent me flying into one of MoJo's old lasers. When I hit it, it turned on and I could hear in charging.

"You cocky little prick! This time, I'll end you!", said Blossom charging at me. When she was about 10 feet away the laser fired at her her and hit her square on. Their was a giant explosion and their was smoke every where.

"What the hell happened?", I asked myself as I got up rubbing my head. Their was a huge crater in the middle of the floor and in the middle of the crater stood Blossom. But her energy seemed different and a little scary. Before I knew what happened she grabbed me by the throat and was suffocating me. With a closer look I could see that her eyes were a darker shade of pink and the aura surrounding her was identical to mine.

"Brick, stay away from her. She is now as evil as you are.", said MoJo who was hiding behind the couch.

"How?", I asked with an annoyed tone.

"She got with my Ying-Yang laser, it turns everyone good evil and vise versa.", he said with panick in his voice. She laughed and then pulled me in and kissed me, I could feel her tongue swirling around in my mouth. I soon gave in and started to kiss her back. She then let me go and broke the kiss. She got on her knees like I was and started rubbing my crotch area.

"Brickie, come with me and we could rule the world together, we could cover it in the blood of the innocent. But first you should kill MoJo and then before we conquere the world we could fuck.", she said in my ear. She then proceeded to kiss and lick my ear.

"Deal. MoJo, your services are no longer needed.", I said. I then got up and walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Brick, listen to me! I am your master, I am your creator, I am -", he started to say before I ripped out his throat with my bare hands.

"... dead.", I finished for him as he fell on to the ground still alive drowning in a pool of his own crimson blood.

"Now Brick, foreplay, oral, anal, or regular?", asked Blossom who then started to finger herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Brick POV:

"Blossom, are you all right? We heard a scream.", said Buttercup who was standing next to Bubbles in the hole made by Boomer when he tackled Bubbles.

"Oh, don't worry ButterBitch, she's fine.", I said with a smile on my face.

"What did you do to her?", said Bubbles with venom in her voice. It was Blossom's turn to laugh.

"One of MoJo's stupid lasers made me see light. Being the hero is boring, so now I'm the villain.", she said. She then charged at Bubbles and punched her square in the face, which sent her flying out of hole. Blossom then flew after her, leaving me and BC alone.

"Now its time to see what gave Butch so much difficulty.", I said. She then charged at me and went to throw a punch. I dodged it and kneed her in the gut, she doubled over in pain and I uppercutted her. It sent her back five feet and she landed on her back. But she quickly got up and it looked like the punch did nothing.

"Is that all you have Bricky boy?", she asked with a smile on her face.

"No not even close.", I said. I then charged at her, I punched her in the face and when she went to throw one at me I dodged it and I punched her gut. I then super-kicked her in the chin and followed up with a jab to the throat, which made her take a step back. I then superman punched her which caused her to go to one knee. I charged up an energy ball in my hand and smashed it into her face which sent her flying into the she started to get up I dropkicked her head into the wall, causing her to fall to her ass. I got over her and started throwing rights and lefts into her head.

"Stupid BITCH! You should've know better than to fight me!", I said still pounding on her laughing my ass off. I then grabbed her hair with both hands and kneed her in the face. After I did it three more times I stomped on her gut which caused her to cough up blood. I grabbed her hair and made her look on me.

"There is a new dawn approaching, the dawn of the rule of Brick JoJo. So, stay out of my way or I will kill you next time.", I said and spat in her face which was covered in blood. A red beam passed me and went through her head. I stepped back out of surprise, then I turned around to see Blossom holding the lifeless body of Bubbles.

"If you want to be a good ruler, don't show mercy and kill anyone who gets in your way.", she said to me with a smile on her face. I then notice Butch and Boomer stepping through the hole in the wall with their cloths torn to shreds.

"Wow, what happened here?", asked Boomer who was confused.

"Blossom is now on our side and killed her sisters.", I said with a grin on my face. Butch looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Was it MoJo's Ying-Yang thing?", he asked and I merely nodded my head.

"So Blossom, how did you kill Bubbles?", asked Boomer interested.

"When we were fighting I dodged one of her punches and she lost her balance. After that I got behind her and broke her neck.", she said with a sadistic smile on her face.

"And Buttercup?", asked Butch.

"Brick beat the shit out of her and was going to let her live but I blasted her head off.", she said.

"So what now?", asked Boomer.

"First, I'm going to steal some new clothes. Then we're going to put my plan into action.", Blossom said walking towards the door.

"What is your plan?", I asked with a serious look on my face.

"Step 1, eliminate all opposition. Step 2, give the leaders of the world an ultimatum: surrender or die. Step 3, kill anyone who doesn't comply including any heroes who try to stop us. Step 4, rule the world with you, Brick as King and me as your Queen.", she said as started to take off. We followed her to the mall and we landed at the entrance.

"What are we doing here?", asked Boomer.

"Getting some new clothes, you guys need to get out of those old rags and I want some that match my style.", said Blossom who then walked into the mall and left us. My brothers and I then went to a mens clothing store.

* * *

_25 minutes later..._

When we were done we each had a new outfit.

"I like it.", said Butch who was wearing a white muscle shirt with a camouflage hoodie that had it's sleeves ripped off. He was also wearing dark blue jeans with black work boots, as well as two MMA fighting gloves he found at a sports shop.

"I can't believe MoJo made us wear matching uniforms.", said Boomer who was wearing a whit long sleeved shirt with it's sleeves rolled up under a blue Tapout tee shirt with black jeans and dark blue Nikes. He was also wearing a gold necklace around his neck.

"Yeah well now we should find Blossom.", I said. I was wearing a black hoodie with its sleeves rolled up with a red Tapout shirt underneath it, dark blue jeans, and red Nikes. As well as my signature red hat and my hands wrapped up like a boxers in dark red. We then went searching through the mall and found Blossom, who looked as good as ever.

"How do I look?", she asked me putting her hands on her hips. She was wearing a tights dark red shirt with a skeleton version of Juliet on it above a black long sleeved shirt, dark blue jean short shorts, with black boots that cam up to under her kneecap. She also got rid of her bow, and put on new make up which was pink mascara and dark red lipstick.

"Like a queen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples I'm just wanted to talk to you guys about some stuff before I continued the chapter. The first thing is that I am aiming for this story to be between 10-15 chapters long and not in this chapter but the next chapter, there will be a sex scene. The second thing is that me and my friends, Andrew and Quinn with some other guest appearances, make YouTube videos and I was hoping some of you guys could check it out ( user/DavyandCirilloShow/feed) and if you enjoy it we could use some subscribers. FYI they don't know I write fanfic so keep that hush-hush or I go bye-bye. And the final thing is the chapters will not be 1000 words long every time but I will try to make it filled with action and what not so don't get mad at me for short chapters. Now it is time for the 3rd chapter, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Brick POV:

"So where do we go first?", asked Butch who was starting to get impatient.

"DC, we go to DC and start killing the fuck out of people.", said Blossom with a sadistic smile. A smile crept onto Butch and Boomer's faces and we then took off. We were about 1500ft in the air when I stopped.

"What?", asked Boomer.

"One last think I gotta do.", I said. I turned around and charged two energy balls in my hands, when they were the size of basketballs I combined them and they made an energy ball double the size.

"Brick, what are you doing?", Butch asked in confusion.

"Good bye you piece of shit town!", I screamed as I blasted an energy beam into the town center. Then their was an explosion that engulfed the entire town and when it was done we could still hear the screams of pain by all the citizens of Townsville.

"PowerPuff Beam!", I heard Blossom scream as she blasted one of her own. The explosion was just as big as mine and when it was done it was as silent as a ghost town.

"Why did you two do that?", asked Boomer in shock.

"Because I hated everyone in that Town. Is their a problem Boomer?", I asked with venom in my voice getting in Boomer's face. He gulped and shook his head, then he just looked down.

"Brick, back off.", said Butch getting between me and Boomer.

"Are two becoming soft?", I asked Butch grabbing him by his collar.

"You two just killed thousands of innocent lives, and the last time I checked that wasn't what we were doing.", he said knocking my hand off him.

"Butch-", I started to say but he grabbed my collar before he could.

"No Brick! We've always wanted to kill the Puffs but we also tried to make sure no one else got hurt. That was the number one rule set by you, don't kill innocent people!", he screamed in my face. I then pushed him away from me.

"The rules are different now Butch! They're different because-", I started to say.

"Because Blossom is sucking your dick? Or is it because your her bitch?!", he screamed at me. I went to throw a punch at his face. He caught it easily and wouldn't let go.

"Butch, let me go right now!", I screamed at him. He tightened his grip and I could hear the bones in my hand start to break.

"No, I only take orders from Brick and you are obviously not him. You're a little... bitch!", he said. He then punched me in the face and sent me back 10 feet. When I opened my eyes he was right there and kneed me in the gut. I then felt him hit me down to the ground 1500 ft below.

"CERO!", I heard him scream and saw the green energy coming at me. I but my hands in front of me and I made a energy field that would take some of the damage. When it hit the shield broke after the first second and I took the rest of the damage, then everything went black.

...

I then woke up and found Blossom's face staring at me and I saw it was covered in blood, but not all of it was her's.

**That's where I'm ending it. Remember next chapter will have a sex scene and you'll get to know why her face is covered in blood.**


	4. Chapter 4

Brick POV:

"They got away.", said Blossom who was covered in blood.

"What do you mean?", I asked, my body still aching from Butch's attack.

"Butch and Boomer got away, but not unharmed.", she said. She then held up an eye ball, it was Butch's eye.

"You attacked them?!", I screamed in anger at her. She fell backwards in shock and fear.

"Yeah, Butch attacked you and...", she started to say.

"Me and Butch get into those types of fights every other week!", I screamed at her.

"I'm sorry Brick, let me make it up to you.", she said. She then got up and grabbed my arm and started rubbing it.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you.", I said as I put my hand through her hair.

"Maybe, we can find a building with a room still intact and have... some fun.", she whispered in my ear. She then started kissing and sucking on my neck.

* * *

We found a building with a room that still had a bed intact. Blossom took off her shirt and pants and was in her pink bra and matching panties. She then tackled me onto the bed.

**(For viewers who don't want to read a sex scene or are too young stop reading here for your sake.)**

She then undid her bra and shoved her boobs in my face. I started to suck on her left tit while I grouped the other. She then moaned out in pleasure. I then turned her over and ripped of her panties as she pulled my shirt off. I then went in and started sucking on her tight virgin pussy, I then stuck my tongue in and she was moaning even louder now. I then stopped and took of my pants and boxers.

"Brick, it's too big, please be gentle.", Blossom said when she saw my cock. Ignoring her I put it all in and once and she screamed out in pleasure and pain. I started pumping harder and harder, and she was still screaming. Blood and cum were covering her pussy and my cock. I then grabbed her hair and she dug her nails into my back. I then pulled out, shoved my cock into her mouth, and finished in it. She then gulped it down and I fell onto the bed in exhaustion.

"Ready for round two?", she asked getting on top of me.

"You bet cowgirl.", I said panting. She then lowered herself so that her pussy engulfed my cock and started riding it. She then took my hat off my head and put it on herself and dug her nails into my chest. I smiled in pleasure. I then came inside of her and she passed out on top of me. After a few minutes I passed out myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I just want to say at the pace I'm going for this story, it would've been lucky to reach 10 chapters, so I planned out the rest of the story and their are going to be only 3 more chapters including this one.**

Brick POV:

I woke up the next morning with Blossom naked next to me. I got out of the bed without waking her and got dressed. I then flew around the destroyed Townsville.

"I never thought you had it in you.", I herd a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw the Grim Reaper, me and him met before when my brothers and I first died and were trained by him.

"What?", I asked him.

"Taking the lives of innocents, I knew you would kill the Puffs but I never thought you would kill civilians.", he said with a bit of depression in his voice.

"Well, I changed since the last time we met.", I said with venom in my voice.

"Yeah, you always had pride and honor in yourself and you respected your brothers. Now you kill with no reason and turned your back on your brothers, and for what? A person you wanted to kill less than a week ago?!", he said, now with anger in his voice.

"Don't judge me you bag of bones!", I screamed at him my anger building.

"Fine, but just to let you know, we will meet again very soon.", he said disappearing.

"You don't scare me death!", I screamed to no one in particular.

"Maybe we do.", I herd another familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see the PowerPunk Girls, they hated me and my brothers just because we were their only competition.

"Why should I be afraid of three skanks?", I asked with a grin on my face. Berserk then charged at me but I dodged her easily. I was about to blast her but Brute got me in a full nelson and I couldn't get free. Brat appeared in front of me and kneed me in the gut, Brute then let go of me and axe-handled me down to the ground. I started to get up but Berserk kicked me in the back so I fell back down. She then stomped my head deeper into the ground.

"Brute, Brat, restrict him.", I herd her order her sisters. They grabbed my arms, one for each, and standing in front of me was Berserk.

"So Brick, are you still not scared?", she asked slapping me in the face.

"Of you? No.", I said spitting blood into her face.

"Too bad, because now I'm going to kill you.", she said. She then put her hand in front of my face and started charging an energy ball point blank.

"Bye Brick.", was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**That's the end of this chapter, don't worry their is still 2 chapters left. I also want to say I'm starting another story after I publish this chapter. The first chapter might be published later tonight but will definitely be up tomorrow. It will be called, Teen Titans: The Beginning.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! The end is near and by near I mean it's the next chapter. So I'll try to make these as long as I can and if you like this type of story then if I get enough reviews I'll make a similar one after I finish Teen Titans: The Beginning. So enjoy!**

Blossom POV:

I woke up and Brick wasn't next to me. Their was a note that said...

_Dear Blossom,_

_I'm heading out for a walk and I'll be back at 9 with breakfast. Love you and see you when I get back._

_Love, Brick_

I looked at the clock and it was 11, I started to panic. I went out searching for him through the destroyed city.

"Brick! Where are you?!", I screamed in the ruins.

"Is this the person you're looking for?", I turned around and saw Berserk, to each side of her were her sisters. I then saw what she was holding, and I gasped in despair. In her hand was Brick's headless body.

"You killed him?!", I asked/stated in anger.

"Yeah, it was easy considering he was all alone. Just like you are now.", she said. She then threw the body up and vaporized the rest of it.

"I'll kill you!", I screamed charging at her. Her sisters blasted me and I lost my balance. Berserk took advantage and kneed me in the chin. Brute then punched me in the face which sent me face first into one of Brat's kicks. I went flying into a wall and blood trickling out of my nose.

"What's the matter Blossy? Are we too strong for you? If you surrender I'll let you live as my personal sex slave.", Berserk said in a cocky tone. I could hear them getting closer so I decided to fly away and hide. I hid in what was left of my house.

"What are you doing here?", I turned and saw Boomer and Butch (who was wearing an eye patch because of me).

"The PowerPunks are trying to kill me!", I said with terror in my voice.

"Why don't you get your bitch, Brick, to help?", asked Butch with venom in his voice.

"They already killed him, while I was asleep.", I said, tear welling in my eyes.

"Brick is dead?", they asked in horror. All I could do was nod my head and look down.

"We'll help you kill them, but after that we're going after you.", said Butch, anger obviously in his voice.

**The last chapter will be published on the 30th and will be the major fight scene ending. And I know I said I wouldn't make anymore TT chapters but I lied and might make a few.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The end is here, this is the final chapter of Bloody Romance. This chapter was by far the hardest to write because I didn't know how to end it correctly and I'm still not sure if this is the right way but here we go.**

Blossom POV:

Me, Butch, and Boomer headed out the next day to confront the PowerPunk Girls. We didn't talk on the way and I was always keeping an eye on Butch.

"So Blossom, you finally done hiding?", asked Berserk.

"Yeah, and now I'm going to kick your cute little ass.", I said. I then charged at her as Butch and Boomer handled her sisters. We clashed throwing punches and kicks as well as dodging the other's attacks. I then got a right jab in and it stunned her. I then followed up with a left hook to her temple and then a right uppercut. I then grabbed her leg and threw her into a bus which exploded when she hit. She got up and dusted herself off and just laughed.

"Is that all you got Blossy? Brick would've been very disappointed.", she said laughing. I then charged at her again, but this time she caught me on the chin with her left knee. She then kicked me in the gut with her left leg which sent me flying. She shot multiple energy blasts that all hit and sent me back further. My body was paralyzed by pain and I could feel blood coming out of my mouth.

"Just to let you know Blossom, before I killed him he begged and pleaded for me to spare him", she said laughing. She slowly walked towards me and grabbed the collar of my shirt. She was about to start punching me a giant crack in the earth appeared and fire spewed out.

"Now Berserk you know I would never do that.", said a demonic voice. Then a person walked out of the crack, he wore a torn up red tee shirt and black jeans. His skin, where there was skin, was red and the other parts of his body where bone, including the right side of his face. He had only one eye, his left, that was blood red and sinister. His hair was long and a shade darker than mine. After a minute I finally recognized this person.

"Brick! What are you doing here? You're dead!", said Berserk in terror. He then appeared in front of her and with he then wrapped his skeletal left hand around her neck.

"I'm doing a favor for Lucifer, which is bad for you.", he said with a sick amusement in his voice.

"W-why?", she managed to choke out.

"Because Lucifer wants a queen to give him a son, and you fit it perfectly. So I'm here basically dragging you down to hell to get fucked by the devil.", he said laughing. The crack then opened up again and Brick dropped her into it with her screaming in agony as the fires burned her flesh.

"Now as for you Blossom.", he said turning to me.

3RD POV:

Brick then pulled all the evil out of Blossom and returned her to her former self.

"Brick, why did you turn me good again?", she asked him tears rolling down her face knowing that she killed her entire family without a second thought.

"Because death rewards heroes with a second chance.", he said. He then snapped his fingers, the clouds then opened up and her family hovered down to her. They ran to each other and embraced each other, Blossom then looked over to see Brick saying fair-well to his brothers. He then disappeared in a vortex of fire.

**So that's the end of Bloody Romance. I hoped you enjoyed it and please check out some of my other stories as well.**


End file.
